Mysterious Creatures
by Niskara
Summary: It's been about a week since the Northwest Manor incident and Dipper and Mabel were preparing to go into the woods when Pacifica decides to tag along. For the first half hour, they find nothing, until two pairs of eyes stop them in their tracks. Are they in danger? And if so, what could they possibly do? This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so please R&R. Contains Dippica
1. Into the Woods

Into the Woods

 **~Like the summary said, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic. Got into the show a few months ago and really liked the idea of Dipper and Pacifica being a couple. So I decided I'd try making a fanfic about them. I'd really appreciate if any one of you guys could read and review this, tell me what you think, and any ways I could make it better or any ideas. Thanks!**

It was a fairly average day for Dipper and Mabel. Well, about as average as you can get in Gravity Falls. At the very least, there hasn't been any paranormal since the Northwest Manor incident. Bored out of their minds, Dipper and Mabel decide to take a trip through the woods, see if they can stir anything up. Standing in their room in the attic, Dipper is holding a check list and checking off items as Mabel calls them out. "Binoculars?"

Mabel holds up two pairs of binoculars. "Right here!"

"Check. Map of Gravity Falls?"

"Got it!"

"Alright, that's everything on the list. Should be good to go now. Ready to go find some creatures, Mabel?"

Mabel blows a raspberry and asks," Do you even need to ask? Course I'm ready!"

The Pines Twins grab their backpacks and rush downstairs, only to narrowly avoid colliding with Soos. "Hey dudes, what's the rush?"

"We're going creature hunting!" Mabel blurts out.

"Creature hunting, huh? Sounds like fun. Got room for one more?"

Dipper and Mabel look at each other, then the former asks, "Uhh, Soos, not trying to sound rude, but, aren't you still technically at work?"

"Oh, I didn't mean me, little dudes. Some blonde haired girl came by, like, not even five minutes ago. Kinda weird. Thought she hated us. Oh well."

From another part of the shop, the trio can hear their boss yelling, "SOOS! Get your big butt in here! A customer threw up on the Pecsalope!"

"Coming Mr. Pines! Gotta run dudes. Have fun creature hunting." And with that, Soos runs off to do his duty.

The twins look at each other one more time and Mabel asks, "Soos doesn't mean who I think he means, does he?"

Dipper shrugs and says, "Only one way to find out…"

Dipper and Mabel heads towards the main room in the Mystery Shack and are greeted by the sight of none other than Pacifica Northwest, the twins former rival and now somewhat friend. Pacifica, wearing a similar outfit she wore when she first came to the shack to ask Dipper to help exorcise a ghost in her family's manor except she isn't hearing her sunglasses and her hood is down, was looking at the mounted fur trout when she hears them walk in. She turns towards them and says, "About time you two came down. Thought I'd have to wait forever!"

Dipper is the first to speak up, asking, "Uhh, Pacifica? I know we're no longer enemies and all that, but why exactly are you here? Got another ghost you need to get rid of?"

Instead of getting a retort about her not wanting to be here unless she needed something from them, she instead lets out a sigh and says, "Honestly? I needed to get away from the house for a little bit. My parents… They're still not exactly happy about me disobeying them and letting the townsfolk in. In fact, it seems like we're arguing more and more every day. So, I thought I'd, well, come down and… and…"

Sparkles appear in Mabel's eyes as she realizes what's happening. "Oh my gosh, you actually want to hang out with us?!"

Pacifica rolls her eyes and responds, "Yes yes, no need to make a huge deal out of it." Dipper thought he hallucinated for a moment but he thought she saw Pacifica glance his direction for a second or two before she continues. "It's just an excuse for me to get out of the manor and away from my parents."

Dipper smirks and says, "Well, if you're going to hang out with us, you'll need to change into something for outdoorsy."

Pacifica glares at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'outdoorsy'?"

About five minutes later, Mabel and Pacifica come down from the Pines Twins room and Dipper definitely notices how different she looks. Instead of the trench coat she wore coming in, she's now decked out in a pair of blue denim shorts, a plain white t-shirt, a denim jacket, and a green hat. For some strange reason, Dipper felt his heart skip a beat before composing himself and saying, "Wow Pacifica, you look good."

Pacifica feels her cheeks warm up a bit before rolling her eyes and saying, "Well, it's me. What did you expect? I can make anything look good."

"And there's the old Pacifica we all know and love," Dipper thinks in his head. Out loud, he says, "Whatever you say Paz."

Pacifica puts her hands on her hips and glare at him. "Paz?"

Dipper smiles. "Yeah, heck of a lot easier to say."

Pacifica smirks and says, "Alright, _Dippy_. Whatever you say."

The smile leaves Dipper's face. "Don't call me that."

Pacifica turns her head away and retorts, "Then you can't call me 'Paz'."

Dipper groans and says, "Fine, fine, whatever." Pacifica giggles and the sound make Dipper's heart skip again and a blush forms on his cheeks. He quickly turns around but not before Mabel sees his face, a sly grin creeping across her own. "Okay," Dipper thinks to himself. "This is weird. Why am I feeling like this? I haven't felt like this since…" His eyes widen. "Uh oh…"

Mabel decides to wait until later to torment her brother on his newest person of interest as she scoots besides Pacifica and asks, "Sooo, Paz, are you ready to get going?"

Pacifica shrugs and replies, "I suppose so. Let's go."

Dipper holds the door open for the two girls and when Mabel goes through, Dipper warns her, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Mabel says innocently. "That you might have a crush on…" Whoever she was going to say was cut off when Dipper glares at her. "Alright, alright, I'll stay out of it." Not really believing her, Dipper closes the door behind him and walks faster to catch up with Pacifica, only for Mabel to mutter under her breath, "For now."

Not even half an hour later, Pacifica and Dipper are already starting to argue. Pacifica is pulling leaves and twigs out of her blonde hair with Mabel helping with the spots Pacifica can't quite reach. "Admit it, _Dippy_ , we're lost!"

Dipper growls as he looks the map over and over again. "No, I refuse to admit it, _Paz_. We are _not_ lost. I know exactly where we are."

"So do I. We're in the middle of _nowhere_!"

Exasperated, Dipper folds up the map and shoves his face mere inches from hers and demands, "What is your problem Pacifica? You've been complaining about being out here since we left the shack. If you really hate it, why'd you come along anyways?"

Dipper's face being so close to hers causes a blush to form on her face as Pacifica tries to form a sentence. "Well, I-I wanted to… Just…" Before she could spit out her reasons, the trio hears the bushes close to them rustle. "What was that?"

Dipper looks towards the source of the sound and narrows his eyes, trying to pear into the shadows when he finds two pairs of glowing eyes, one green and the other yellow staring right back at him. Dipper yells and nearly throws his map at the eyes as he falls backwards. The two pair of eyes come closer and eventually come out of the brushes, revealing a two creatures that Dipper has never seen before. One of them is somewhere around 7 feet long from nose to tail, jet black fur covering its whole body that's about 2 inches long and is about3-4 inches from the base of its 8 inch neck to the base of its head. It's shaped like a cross between a large cat and a wolf and is walking on all fours. Its back legs are shaped like that of a dog but its front legs are somewhat more human like, and its front paws look more like a humans hands, complete with an opposable thumb, and each digit ends with 2 inch claws. Most striking however, is its head. It's shaped very much like a bleached skull, except without any holes other than its nose and is about 1 and a half feet long with two 7 inch spikes sticking straight out and two 1 inch nubs below each spike in a vertical line. Despite its somewhat small size (its shoulders only come up to Dippers shoulders), it is obviously rather muscular. Its piercing eyes are the same color as gold and its pupils are slits like a snakes'.

The other creature Dipper couldn't believe he was seeing. Spreading its wings in an attempt to make itself look bigger, is a genuine dragon! Or at least, a dragon chick. The dragonling is skinnier than its friend but also about 2 feet longer. It has two back legs ending with two four clawed feet, and instead of front legs, it instead has two large bat like wings that span out easily as wide as it is long. Its back and side, tops of its wings, tail, and head are the color of coals while the underside of its body and the membranes under its wings are a dark purple. Its eyes are an emerald green and also slitted. On its head are 6 spikes similar to the other creatures, the top two being 6 inches, the middle two being 4 inches, and the bottom two being 2 inches. And, most striking, at the tip of its 4 foot long tail is a sickle shaped spike the color of silver.

Mabel and Pacifica slowly back away as Dipper pulls out his journal and pen. "Uhh, Dipper…" Pacifica calls out. "what are those?"

"I don't exactly know," Dipper replies, quickly sketching the first creature down. "but this is amazing! Two unknown creatures! How lucky _are_ we!"

"Hey bro bro," Mabel starts. "do you think this is a good idea? I mean, they don't look too friendly."

"Mabel Mabel, it's fine." Dipper turns around to look at his sister and Pacifica. "They're not attacking us so they can't be too dangerous, right?"

The two girls look uneasily at Dipper until a look of fear forms on Pacifica's face. "Dipper, look out!"

Dipper quickly turns around and the first thing he sees is the dog like creature pouncing at him.


	2. Two New Pets

**Hey, sorry for taking so long to post this, anyone who actually likes this, been busy with a lot of family and personal problems, plus been out of town for a while with no internet. As before, please read and review and be honest, even if it's brutal. And any questions that aren't spoilers to answer I'll answer in the next chapter. Thank you!**

Two new pets

When he woke up this morning, Dipper wasn't expecting a lot of things. First, he didn't really expect Mabel to suggest going into the woods. Normally he's the one to suggest doing that. He didn't expect Pacifica to want to join them on an adventure. He thought she was too uptight for that. He definitely didn't expect to find two creatures that not only has _he_ never seen before, but has never been recorded in the journal. And he _certainly_ didn't expect to feel a wet sensation on his cheek as the creature he and the others just found began licking him right after it pounced on him. Finally, the creature stops licking him and stares at him curiously while making cooing noises. Dipper stares at it blankly until it suddenly decides to start rooting through his vest and backpack. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" He gets his answer when the creature pulls its head out of Dippers backpack with a piece of beef jerky in its mouth. In one swift movement, it tosses the jerky in the air but before it could snap it up, a black blur whizzes by and snaps it up. Landing on a branch, the dragonling takes the jerky out of its mouth and holds it with the two claws on its wings and bites half of it off. The creature jumps off of Dipper and growls at the dragonling. The young dragon sticks its forked tongue out at its companion before taking the other half of the jerky in its mouth and then tossing it to the ground bound creature, who catches it and swallows it within seconds.

The two creatures looks back at Dipper expectantly. Dipper rubs the back of his head and says, "Uhh, sorry, but I don't really have anymore." Dipper didn't expect them to understand him, but apparently they did because they looked disappointed. Dipper gets up and slowly inches back towards the two girls. "Did you see that?" He whispers to them. "I thought I was done for." Then something unexpected happens. He feels someone hug him from behind. He cranes his neck and sees Pacifica gripping him, eyes shut tightly. "Uhh, Paz?"

Pacifica opens her eyes and realizes that she's hugging Dipper. She pushes herself away and coughs into her fist. She then looks at Dipper and says, "I was just, well, concerned. You know. I thought you got hurt."

It takes all of Mabel's willpower not to squeal at the scene blossoming before her. Thankfully, before she can say anything, she feels something nudging her side. She looks over she sees the creature nudging her with its nose and cooing softly. "Aww, he looks sooo cute." She then wraps her arms around its neck and, surprisingly, it seems to enjoy this.

Dipper looks at her strangely until he feels extra weight being pushed on his shoulders. He looks up and sees the young dragonling looking down on him, having decided his shoulders would make a great perch and making contented chirping noises. "Well," Dipper begins, scratching the dragon under its chin and it begins to purr. "They certainly seem friendly enough. That's good. At least we won't have to worry about them eating us." He says as the dragon begins chewing on his hat.

Pacifica giggles at this and the dragon seems to take immediate interest in the blonde, tilting its head side to side, its emerald green eyes meeting her blue ones. Pacifica notices this and asks, "Uhh, Dipper, why is it looking at me like that?" The dragon then jumps backwards off of Dippers shoulders, pushing him forward and into Pacifica, causing the two to crash into one another and landing on the ground with Dipper on top. The dust clears and they find themselves staring into each other's eyes. "Wow," Pacifica thinks to herself. "I never knew how warm and brown Dippers eyes are. And why am I feeling this way? After how I've treated them in the past, no _way_ Dipper would like me."

In Dippers head, he's thinking, "Oh man. How have I never noticed how blue her eyes are. They're even prettier than Wendy's. No, stop that brain, this is Pacifica Northwest for crying out loud! She'd never be interested in a poor as dirt guy like me."

The two stare at one another until they hear someone clearing their throat. They both look up and see Mabel staring at them, a cheeky grin on her face. On her right, the little dragon responsible for the whole thing is sitting on the back of the dog creature, which Dipper had decided to call a "Bone Dog" for simplicity's sake. Both creatures are making a chortling sound, obviously amused at the scene before them. Mabel crosses her arms and says, "Oh, don't mind us. We're just enjoying the show."

Dipper looks down and suddenly remembers who he's on top of and quickly gets up. He holds out his hand to help Pacifica up and she accepts. When he pulls her up, they both awkwardly look away from each other. Dipper is the first to break the silence, saying, "So, this was an interesting adventure today."

Pacifica rubs her arm and replies, "Yes, it certainly was."

Both of them could feel their faces getting hot as their blushes spreads across their faces. Mabel simply shakes her head and suddenly, a great idea pops into her head. "Say, Pacifica, when we get back to the shack, you wanna hang out longer?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked…"

"I know what you asked, I mean, why?"

Mabel throws her arms open and Dippers not sure if she wants to emphasize her point or wants a hug. Probably both, knowing her. "So we can hang out more! This is our first time hanging out and I'm having a blast! It'll be fun." She then looks at Dipper and asks in a sing-song voice, "Won't it Dipper?"

Dipper knows that voice all too well. He also knows that this is going to be a long day. "Oh yeah," he says. "It'll be thrilling." Dipper then looks at the two creatures who stare back at him expectantly. "So what will we do with these guys?"

The two creatures are now playing with one another, the bone dog occasionally pinning the dragon down, only for the dragon to wiggle out and get away and for the dragonling to try to pull the bone dog off the ground except the latter is heavier than the former and only succeeds in pulling it off the ground a few inches before dropping it. Mabel grins and says, "Leave it to me!"

Grunkle Stan stands in the Mystery Shack entrance with one hand on his hip, the other scratching his chin in thought, and his one uncovered eye glancing from Dipper, to Mabel, to Pacifica, and finally, the two creatures standing behind the three children. The dragonling is sitting on the bone dogs back, occasionally stretching out its wings before tucking them back against its body. "So, let me get this straight," He begins when he looks back at Dipper. "you three just decided to walk into the woods, without telling anyone and without any adult supervision, then found these two, potentially dangerous, creatures in said forest, and expect me to believe that they are completely harmless? And you want me to let them stay in my home?"

Dipper looks at the two girls on either side of himself, shrugs, and replies, "Uhhh, pretty much?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Stan just shrugs and says, "Eh, good enough for me. Just make sure they don't eat your face off. I'd hate to try to explain that to your parents." He then turns around and closes the door, causing the bell to ring and Pacifica to flinch like she was struck.

Dipper, seeing this, asks, "Bells still kind of bother you, huh?"

Pacifica shrugs with a down expression. "Sort of. My father still tries to use the bell to control me and while it doesn't work, it still makes me flinch. Sebastian, my personal butler, has been trying to help me get over it."

Dipper, noticing how the subject is affecting her, changes subjects. "So, since we're all here now, how about we go upstairs and get comfortable. Maybe after a while, we can try learning more about these creatures. We could certainly use the help."

Pacifica looks at Dipper's smiling face and feels herself start to smile as well, a warm feeling growing hotter in her chest. She straightens up and says, "Sure. That should be fun!"

Mabel jumps in the air and yells, "Yes! It will be!" She then wraps her arms around Pacifica and Dipper, drawing them closer. "Just us three, studying the creatures, we'll have loads of fun!"

Dipper and Pacifica look at one another and grin, both of them being affected by Mabel's energy, and all three walk into the Mystery Shack, the two creatures close on their heels.


	3. Studies

**Sorry this took a very long time to upload. Between me visiting family out of state, discovering Undertale, having a panic attack and recovering the files to my book I'm writing, girl problems, and my uncle passing away, it's been fairly hectic for me. I've got a few chapters written up, I just need to review them and make sure all the words are spelled correctly and all that. Be sure to look for them in the next few days.**

 **Studies**

Thankfully, there aren't any customers in the gift shop part of the shack, for the creatures would either scare away the customers, Or Grunkle Stan would've tried to show them off as attractions. Either way, Dipper was glad the coast was clear as they quickly make their way upstairs, occasionally pausing to pull one of the curious creatures off or out of something. Eventually, they make it to the twin's rooms and they all let loose a sigh of relief as Dipper and Mabel begin taking their backpacks off. Meanwhile, the two creatures begin looking around, investigating their surroundings. The dragonling spreads its wings and takes off, flying around the room before coming to rest on one of the rafters. The bone dog, seeing where its companion went, charges at one of the walls, leaps at the wall and skillfully jumps off said wall and, after grabbing onto a rafter next to the dragonling, pulls itself up. They both look at one another and stretch out their limbs, getting comfortable.

Pacifica, on the other hand, is less than happy to be in here. She bends down and picks up one of Mabel's stuffed animals like it could come alive and attack her as she looks around and sees how rather messy the room is. "You two actually _like_ sleeping in a room like this?"

Dipper and Mabel looks at Pacifica, then at each other, then back at Pacifica. Dipper is the first to say something. "Well, yeah. Why, what's wrong with it?"

The rich blonde drops the toy and makes a disgusted face. "I don't think I have enough time to describe what's wrong with this room. It's just so… _dirty_. Don't you have anyone to, like, clean up after you?"

Dipper and Mabel stare at Pacifica for a few seconds before bursting with laughter with Dipper leaning against his bed, clutching his stomach with one hand while Mabel is rocking on her back, both hands pulled against her stomach as well. The two creatures, not sure what's going on, simply stare at the commotion going on below them. Pacifica crosses her arms and begins tapping one foot as Dipper and Mabel slowly begin to stop laughing. Mabel is the first to stop, breathlessly asking Pacifica, "W-why would you t-think something like that?"

Dipper, managing to stop laughing long to talk, says, "Yeah, sorry we're not _rich enough_ to afford maids and junk to clean our rooms." He then start snickering again.

Pacifica huffs as she turns around to find a clean spot in the room only to come face to face with the dragonling, who is hanging upside down by its tail and tilting its head. The sudden appearance of the young dragon cause Pacifica to scream and fall backwards into a pile of laundry. Pacifica leans up and rubs her head only to pull away a pair of underwear. Her face contorts into a face of horror as a silent scream comes out of her mouth and next thing the twins know, she falls over, passed out. Mabel and Dipper stand over her, trying to figure out what to do with her now. Mabel snickers and says, "At least she didn't fall in your crusty sock pile."

"Mabel, stick a sock in it!"

"Hopefully not one of yours."

Dipper groans as he grabs one of Pacifica's arms and tries to pick her up. "Mabel, help me please, so that we can put her in bed."

Mabel snickers. "Alright, hang on."

Pacifica groans as she starts to feel conciseness return to her. She remembers being startled by the dragonling and falling backwards. After that, she doesn't really remember. She feels a soft pillow on the back of her head and the scent on it smells very familiar. She then realizes she's laying on her back and tries to shift into a more comfortable position, only to find something heavy is laying on her. She opens her eyes and sees the same dragonling from earlier laying partly on her chest, its green eyes staring into her blue ones. They dragon chirps happily and calls to the twins, Dipper being busy examining the other creatures teeth and Mabel measuring it with a tape measurer. Dipper looks over and smiles, seeing that Pacifica is awake now. He walks over to her, bends down, and asks, "Hey, you're awake! You alright?"

Pacifica groans as the dragon gets off of her and she sits up. Without looking at him, she asks, "Yeah, I'm good. What happened? And why am I in someone else's bed?"

Dipper rubs the back on his head and says, "Well, I think you fell backwards and hit your hit and knocked yourself out. So Mabel and I picked you up and put you on my bed until you wake up."

"Wait, so, I'm on your bed?" Now she realizes why the scent smelled so familiar. A small blush creeps and an urge to hug the pillow tries to overcome her but she manages to force it away. Instead, she diligently stands up and struts over to Mabel and asks how she can help.

Dipper looks at Pacifica with a hint of confusion on his face. He then looks at the dragonling and sees it's looking at him as well. "What?" The dragonling snorts some smoke out of its nose and goes after Pacifica, leaving Dipper even more confused. He gives up trying to figure it out and walks over to join the girls, grabbing his video camera and tripod along the way. "Alright, so here's how it's going to work. Pacifica, if you don't mind, I'd like you to operate the camera." Pacifica shrugs and takes the camera, trying to figure out how to turn it on. Dipper rolls his eyes and mentally vows to show her how to operate it before they actually start. He then turns to Mabel. "Mabel, you'll help me keep the creatures still in case we have to hold them down for any reason."

Mabel salutes and says, "Sure thing bro-bro!"

"Alright, good. Let's make a documentary!" After spending about ten minutes teaching Pacifica how to use a camera, Dipper grabs his journal and pen while Mabel draws a new card. Pacifica sets the camera down on the tripod and turns it on. "I-is it on? Yes? Okay, good." Dipper then clears his throat and begins to say, "Hello everyone, my name is Dipper Pines. The girl standing next to me is my sister, Mabel. Say hello Mabel."

Mabel waves into the camera. "Hello Mabel!"

"Yes, thank you. And the girl currently operating the camera is the _lovely_ Miss Pacifica Northwest or Paz for short."

Pacifica says, "Hey there," without turning the camera.

"And today on Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained we investigate anomaly number thirty eight, 'The Mysterious Creatures'." The camera zooms in on the two creatures who are sitting next to one another. The bone dog is tilting its head at the camera while the dragonling is yawning in boredom. Dipper stands behind and in between the two creatures and continues, "Now, you may be wondering, 'Dipper, those look fake!' 'Aren't dragons only in fairy tales?' 'Aren't they dangerous?' and 'Ahh, what are those things!' Well, to make it very clear, they are not dangerous." The last few words barely manage to escape Dipper's mouth as the dragonling stands on its hind legs and takes Dippers hat, prompting an annoyed and surprised "Hey!" from the brunette as he chases the dragon around. The camera cuts out and then cuts back on, showing Dipper sitting on top of the dragon with his hands around its mouth, soot covering his whole body and a small purple fire on the end of one of his locks of hair. The bone dog has one of its paws covering its nose, though, from holding back laughter or to keep out the smell of burning clothes and hair is unknown. Mabel quickly comes on screen, extinguishes the flame, and runs back off. "Anyways, as I said, these creatures are completely harmless as long as you realize the dragon can breathe fire. Now, where was I?"

The sounds of cards shuffling is heard off camera as Pacifica says, "You were about to reveal their genders and give them names."

"Ahh, yes, thank you. While our camera crew was, well, sleeping," Dipper takes a piece of paper out of his pocket as he ignores an angry look from Pacifica. "and after some uh, 'close examinations', Mabel and I have managed to determine their genders. The dragonling I am currently sitting on is female." Dipper gets off of the dragon and she quickly sits up and ruffles her wings before glaring daggers at Dipper. Dipper gets a few glares in before he walks over to the bone dog. He places one hand on top of its head, between the two large spikes, and says "And this little guy here is male. He has some, uh, interesting, well, we'll go over it another day. Anyways, we are not entirely sure on what kind of creature this guy is. I've never seen anything like him in any of the journals or in any other kind of books I have with me. However, I did find something interesting." Dipper holds his hand out and Mabel hands him a book title "Egyptian Myths and Legends". Dipper then opens the book to a bookmarked page and holds it hold to the camera, showing a creature that has the head of a crocodile, the front half of a leopard, and the back half of a hippo. "Now, the Egyptian Ammut is female but I'm sure our buddy here would mind. What do you think Pacifica?"

"Personally, I think you're a big nerd." Dipper just glares at the camera while Mabel snickers off screen. "What? You asked for my opinion."

"Moving on! Anyways, I think we can make an exception." Dipper then turns to the bone dog and asks, "So, how would you like your name to be Ammut?"

The bone dog tilts his head in thought before making a quick bark as his answer. He looks over at Diana, who chirps with approval. Ammut then bumps his head against Dippers leg and gets rewarded with a scratch on the neck. Pacifica chuckles at the sight and comments, "Well, I can tell he's definitely attached to you."

Ammut looks over at the camera at the sound of her voice and leaps over, tackling a screaming Pacifica and licking her face while Dipper laughs at the sight. "Seems like he likes you too!"

As Dipper drags Ammut off of Pacifica, Mabel, who is scratching Diana behind her ears, says, "You know, it's almost like he sees you two are his parents!"

This statement causes all three to look in her direction as Ammut slowly slides out of Dipper's grip and plops on the floor before standing up, shaking himself off, and trots off to sit next to Diana, who sniffs her companion and rubs her nose against him and gets a similar response from Ammut. Pacifica stands up, brushes herself off, looks out the window and, upon seeing the setting sun, says, "Hey, so, I have to get going. My parents are gonna _freak_ if I'm not home before dark."

Dipper rubs the back of his neck and asks, "So, do you think that maybe, well, you'd like to hang out again tomorrow? I mean, if you want to, you know."

"Sure. That'd be fun. Except this time, you guys can come over and hang out at my house. And be sure to bring Ammut and Diana with you. Despite all the mischief they've been doing, I like them."

"Sure! Sure, we can do that. About what time?"

"Anytime in the afternoon. I'll let Sebastian know to let you in the gates."

"Who?"

Pacifica rolls her eyes and throws an annoyed look at Dipper. "My butler, Dippy. Who else?"

Dipper crosses his arms and returns Pacifica's glare. "Well, sor _ry_ , miss Princess Paz. Not like I know _all_ of your servant's names."

"Well, maybe someday in the future, you could possibly learn all of their names."

"Wait, why would I need to learn all of their names?"

Pacifica raises her hand to answer, but stops herself, realizing what she said. So instead, she clears her throat, crosses her arm, and says instead, "Anyways, I should get going. I will see you guys later?"

"Hehe, yeah, we will definitely see you tomorrow. Afternoon." Dipper snaps his fingers and points both hands at her. "It's a date!"

"Hehe, yeah. See ya!" As Pacifica walks out the door, she feels something pulling on the back of her shirt. She turns around and sees Diana and Ammut standing behind her, heads cocked to the side. Paz smiles, kneels down, and scratches the two creatures under their chins. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Love you guys!"

She then kisses both of them on their noses and Dipper suddenly feels a bit jealous for some strange reason. Paz turns on her heel and walks out the door, leaving Dipper and Mabel to their own devices. Dipper lets go a breath he didn't know he was holding. When he turns around, he sees Mabel giving him a glare he knows all too well. Before she could say anything, however, Dipper cuts her off, saying, "Well, that was certainly fun. If you don't mind, I have some stuff I want to write down in the journal and I need to write down a few ideas for tests and stuff to conduct on these two."

Mabel rolls her eyes. "Alright, whatever you say bro-bro. I'm gonna make these guys some beds to sleep in tonight." Mabel looks over at Dipper and sees that he's already jotting notes down in his journal. Rolling her eyes again, Mabel proceeds to gather up blanket and stuffed animals to make nest for them.

Meanwhile, Pacifica is walking back to her mansion, hands in her pockets and face blushing furiously. "Why am I feeling so awkward around him?" She asks herself. "I've never felt this way. Is it because he's a guy? I mean, he's my first guy friend so that might be why. Gotta get over it Paz, get go getting all awkward and weird around him. Besides, he's a loser anyways. I mean, a cool loser but a loser nonetheless." She then stops in her tracks. "Wait, that doesn't even make sense. Ugh, dang it Dipper, you're making me not think straight!" Pacifica continues walking down the path, watching the sun set in front of her. Thinking of the boy causes a smile to form on her lips as she continues walking with a little skip.

 **Man, this took a while to write. Sorry if some of it seems a little rambling. In this chapter and maybe the next one or two, I'll be trying a few new ways of writing and I'd like to hear what you guys think. Again, sorry for the really long wait. I'll be sure to try to type them out and upload them at a faster rate. I won't let it turn into my other fanfics where I lose interest in them and suddenly stop. Thank you for the reviews and favs!**


	4. Late Night Drink

**Sorry if this one is a little short, it's something I wanted to do but I didn't want to make the last chapter any longer than it already was so here it is.**

 **A Late Night Drink**

Dipper leans up in his bed, stretching out his tired muscle as he looks around his and Mabel's room. A quick look at his clock confirms that it is only two in the morning. Feeling thirsty, he quietly gets out of bed and sneaks downstairs, tiptoeing so he doesn't make a sound on the old stairs. He reaches the kitchen as he begins to fill up his glass with water, he hears a clattering sound, like nails on the kitchen floor. He shuts off the faucet and listens, only to not hear anything. Shrugging, Dipper turns the faucet back on and hears the clattering again, except this time, it's accompanied by chirping and chittering sounds.

"Okay!" Dipper calls out, grabbing a baseball bat Grunkle Stan always keeps in there for some reason. "Come on out, I can hear you. Don't make me use this." A light casting from the moon shines into the kitchen and through the door Dipper came from and when he peers into the darkness on the other side of the light, a shadow quickly dashes across it, causing Dipper to jump back. He takes a deep breath, holds out the tip of the baseball bat, and slowly walks towards the darkness, prepared to fight for his life. He squints his eyes and can barely make out a dark shape in the living room. Eventually, he realizes that the shape is slowly walking towards him. Raising his bat, Dipper prepares to strike until the shape walks into the light and he lets a relieved sigh escape his mouth. "Oh, Ammut, it's only you. Man, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Ammut strides up to Dipper and affectionately nuzzles his leg before sitting down and staring at him expectantly.

Dipper simply shrugs and asks, "Well, what do you want from me?" Ammut looks around Dipper and, following his gaze, the preteen notices he left the faucet on. Realization dawns on him as he looks back at the young creature licking his jaws and rubbing his head. "Ohhh, you're thirsty, aren't you?" Two thumps of Ammut's tail on the floor answers his question. "Well, we can easily fix that." Dipper then starts rummaging through the cabinets until he finds a large bowl.

As he's filling the bowl up, he hears the floors above him squeaking and when he turns around, he sees Mabel in her pajamas, followed closely by Diana. Mabel waves at her twin and says, "Hey bro-bro. Did you get waken up too?"

Dipper shakes his head. "Nah, I was already awake and down here when Ammut snuck up on me. Think he's thirsty like I am."

"Yeah, I think Diana is too," Mabel manages to say in between yawns. "Can you get them some water so we can go back to bed? We're supposed to meet Paz in the afternoon, remember? And I'd rather not arrive as a zombie."

How could he forget? Despite his initial reluctance, Dipper found himself looking forward to spending time with the young blonde, especially now that is a lot nicer. He also started noticing her appearance a lot more now that they are sort of friends. Like her long blonde hair that she insists isn't dyed. How she sometimes holds her hand to her mouth when she laughs. Those blue eyes that remind him of the sky. Out with the old and in with the new, as the old saying goes. And Dipper definitely likes the new Pacifica. He gets shaken from his thoughts when he feels Ammut's nose pushing into his leg, who is annoyed that he and Diana haven't gotten their drinks yet. "Sorry, sorry, got distracted. Hang on." Dipper turns off the faucet and carefully sets the bowl of water on the floor in front of Ammut and Diana, who chirp their thanks and begin to greedily drink the water. When he looks over at Mabel, she is giving him a grin he knows all too well. _Oh know, here it comes._ "Alright, spit it out. What is it now?"

The grin never leaving her face, Mabel crosses her arms and asks, "You were thinking of Paz, weren't you?"

 _Not this_. "Well s-sure. I mean, you mentioned her after all. I was totally not thinking about how pretty she is and how I can't wait to see her." It was a second too late before Dipper realized he said too much.

And unfortunately, Mabel was immediately onto it. "Oh my gosh, you totally like her, don't you?! Admit it!"

Dipper glares at her. "No! No, I don't! I learned my lesson after Wendy and I am not going to make the same mistake again."

Mabel blows a raspberry at him and says, "Uh huh, well, unlike Wendy, Paz is the same age as the two of us. So, less chance of rejection, right?"

Dipper raises his hand, prepared to argue with her on this, only to realize something. _Crap, she's technically right about this._ As far as Dipper is concerned, the only reason Wendy turned him down is because she is three years older than he is. _Well, that's not completely true._ Dipper scratches his chin in thought. _She also sees me only as a friend and I've mostly accepted that._ "Well, she may be the same age but come on Mabel, she's like, filthy rich. Why would she have any interest in a guy like me?"

Mable simply shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe she'd like a guy who actually sees her for who she is and not just her money and big house."

Dipper sighs in defeat as he picks up the now empty bowl and puts it back in the sink. He looks at the two creatures and, seeing them yawn, rubs their heads and starts walking towards the stairs and back to bed, his sister and the two creatures following close behind. "Whatever. The main thing is, I do _not_ have a crush on her."

"Whatever you say Dippers. I'm going back to bed. Come on Diana, you ready for beddy byes?"

Diana chirps excitedly and jumps up onto the bed after Mabel gets in and covers up, curling up at the brunette's feet. Dipper scoffs and crawls back into his own bed, resting his head against his pillow as Ammut crawls into a similar position as his dragonling friend. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, Dipper begins thinking to himself. _There's no way Mabel is right. I definitely don't have a crush on Pacifica._

An hour passes by and the only sounds that can be heard in the night are Mabel, Ammut, and Diana snoring peacefully as Dipper continues staring at the ceiling as realization slowly and finally takes ahold of him. "Oh no…"

 **So, in the last chapter, I mentioned trying out a few things. This is kind of one of them, where I write out the character's thoughts in italics instead of like normal conversation. Tell me what you guys think and whether or not I should continue doing it.**


	5. Change of Plans

**Change of Plans**

It took a while, but Dipper and Mabel manages to convince Grunkle Stan to let them take the golf cart to Northwest Manor, bringing Ammut and Diana with them. The two young creatures are clearly enjoying their ride as they're sticking their heads out either side of the cart, catching the summer breeze. Mabel looks backwards and giggles at the sight while Dipper simply chuckles and smiles. After about half an hour, they finally arrive at the manor gates. Dipper gestures for the three to wait while he gets out of the cart and walks to an intercom attached to a pillar holding up one of the gates. He presses a button and waits for a few seconds until a masculine voice comes over. "Yes? How may I help you?"

Dipper clears his throat and says, "Um, yes, this is Dipper and Mabel Pines. We were supposed to meet Pacifica here."

"Ahh yes, the twins from the party, very good. One moment please." Silence. Before Dipper could push the button again, the gates begin to open and the voice comes back on. "I have informed Miss Northwest of your arrival. She will personally greet you at the front door.

Dipper grins as he runs back to the golf cart and starts it back up as he drives it through the gates before parking not far from the front door. Almost as soon as he gets out, Diana latches onto his back, her favorite spot he figured, while Mabel tries to restrain Ammut from going after the peacocks. After reeling the bone dog the twins walk up to the front doors and Dipper prepares to knock on the door until the doors open themselves. They see Pacifica first and they become excited until they see her parents flanking her on both sides. Judging by the scowls on their faces, they had just finished arguing, though, with themselves of Pacifica, they don't know. Pacifica, however, is excited to see them. "Dippy! Mabel! You guys made it! And you brought Ammut and Diana too!"

Priscilla turns her nose up at the sight of the twins and walks off, content to let her husband handle this, while Preston crosses his arms, "What, pray tell, are these filthy animals doing here?"

Both Ammut and Diana snarl and hiss respectively at Preston until Dipper and Mabel calm them down. Diana jumps off of Dipper's back and sits next to Ammut, eyes never leaving him as she blows a ring of smoke at him. Dipper glares at Preston and says, "Hey, their names are Ammut and Diana." Dipper gestures to each creature respectively. "And they are not filthy."

"Yeah!" Mabel calls out, arms still wrapped around Ammut's neck. "In fact, we gave them a bath this morning. I have the scratches to prove it."

Preston smirks and says, "I wasn't talking about the animals, _boy_."

Dipper starts to fume at the mouth as Mabel points her finger at the older Northwest and says, "Hey, that was a little low, don't you think?"

Pacifica turns to face her father and places her knuckles on her hips. "Yeah Dad, what the heck?"

Preston ignores his daughter and asks, "Now, tell me what your business here is and then leave. We still haven't forgiven the little stunt that you somehow managed to convince our daughter to do." Pacifica tries to protest but her father shushes her.

Having calmed down now, Dipper clears his throat and says through gritted teeth, "We're here to hang out with Pacifica. She invited us here."

Preston raises an eyebrow. "Oh really now? Interesting. I was under the impression that she still has to prepare for her dinner date tonight."

The twins both cry out, "DATE?!" in unison and look at Pacifica who looks somewhere between embarrassed and sorry. Mabel speaks up first, asking, "What does he mean by date, Paz?"

Before Pacifica could answer, Preston steps in front of her and answers for her. "She has an arranged dinner here tonight with a nice young man named Michael. He is a fellow member of polite society and leagues above the two of you."

Dipper crosses his arms. "And what, Paz has no say in this?"

"No."

"I see. Well, in that case, come on Paz, we're going to go hang out at the mall."

Pacifica peers around her father's leg with hope in her eyes while Preston sneers at Dipper. Perhaps you did not hear me. She is not going with you barbaric animals. She is going to have her dinner date, amongst polite society where she belongs."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Dipper tries walking around Preston to reach Pacifica only to feel himself being lifted off the ground by his wrist. "What, hey! Let me go!"

Preston ignores the growls and warning hisses from Ammut and Diana as he turns Dipper around so he can look him in the eye. "Did you not hear me boy? Don't you dare disobey your betters." He then drops Dipper, who lands on his rear. "I am feeling merciful right now, so leave now before I do something you will regret."

Dipper stands up and glares daggers at Preston, who returns the gesture. Finally, Dipper readjusts his hat, turns towards the door, and says, "Come on Mabel, we're leaving."

Mabel, who has been trying to keep Ammut and Diana from sinking their teeth into Preston, nearly lets go out of shock as she asks, "What?! We can't just leave!"

But Dipper wasn't listening. Instead, he whistles and the two creatures follows him out the door, Diana latched onto his back and Ammut at his side, though, obviously not pleased about not spending time with Pacifica. Mabel eventually follows suit, though, not before sticking her tongue out at Preston. Dipper takes one last look at Pacifica, who mouths the words "Sorry" to him. And to her surprise, he simply smiles and subtly winks at her before shutting the door.

Once outside, Mabel whips around, startling Ammut and Diana, grabs Dipper by the collar of his shirt, and demands, "What the heck, bro?! How could you just give up like that? Paz has to have dinner with some guy she doesn't even know."

Dipper beams at her and says, "Who said I was giving up?"

"Huh?"

Dipper manages to wiggle out of Mabel's grip and detaches Diana from his back and sets her next to Ammut, who nuzzles her shoulder and then they both look at Dipper expectantly. Dipper kneels down and asks, "Hey guys, how would you two like to hang out with Pacifica tonight?"

The two young creatures begin wagging their tails excitedly as Mabel joins Dipper, confusion evident on her face."Uhhh, Dipper? We got turned away, remember? How could we possibly just waltz in and just hang out?"

"Oh, _we're_ not."

"But…"

Dipper stands up, forcing Mabel to as well, and places his hands on her shoulders. "Mabel, I have a plan. The Northwests are going to get some uninvited guests." He then grabs her chin and turns her head so that they're both looking at Ammut and Diana, who are looking at the two of them in confusion.

Mabel's face brightens up as realization takes hold, but then darkens again when something pops into her head. "But Dipper, we don't know what time her dinner is."

Before Dipper could answer, a familiar masculine voice says, "Perhaps _I_ could help with that."

Dipper and Mabel turn to their sides and see a familiar face.

"Hey!" Mabel shouts. "You're the butler from the party! Sorry for squishing up your face."

The butler, whose default expression seems to be stoic and eye closed, simply says, "Hmm, it's all very good. Anyways, I believe you will be happy to know that you are not the only ones who are unhappy with our young lady's dinner party, mainly because of how unhappy our young lady." He then bends down and looks Dipper in the eyes, despite never opening his own. Leaning back up, he continues, "In fact, she seems to be at her most happiest when she speaks of you." Dipper tilts his head in a manner similar to the two creatures as Mabel starts giggling. "Anyways, take this." The butler takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Dipper. "It tells you what time the party is and what room it is in. I had assumed it would be an uneventful night but perhaps I will be mistaken."

And with that, the butler turns on his heels and walks back inside, leaving the twins outside with the two creatures, who are equally as confused. Dipper looks at the piece of paper and smiles. _At least now we have someone on the inside._ He looks at Mabel and an unspoken agreement passes between the two. Dipper then pats on his shoulder and Diana immediately and eagerly hops onto his back. Ammut looks at Mabel, who says, "Oh no, you'll break my back." Ammut's whines manages to change Mabel's mind. "Oh fine." Ammut barks happily and jumps on her back, earning an "oof" from the preteen. "When we get home, I'm putting you on a diet."

 **Here we go. Chapter five. I'm honestly surprised I managed to get this far. I honestly have you guys to thank. You guys have been very helpful and I appreciate all of the tips and reviews, favs, and watches. Especially SiennaBrown, who has been giving me amazing tips that I have been trying to follow and incorporate into my story. Thank you all very much guys.**


	6. Dinner Party

**Here is that last chapter that I managed to write while I was out of town. I was doing some more touch ups while working on the previous chapter as well. I hope that this chapter brings amusement to all of you guys.**

 **Dinner Party**

Pacifica was, by far, having the worst night of her life. In fact, she's almost considering resurrecting the Lumberjack Ghost so he can ruin the party, if she only knew how. She's sure Dipper could figure it out in that book of his. Sure, she's at long last wearing her lake foam green dress she wanted to wear at the last party, they were sitting in a small yet very nice dining room with her facing a large glass window that she is seriously considering jumping out of. The food is great and happens to be her favorite; roasted pheasant with potato wedges underneath it. What she could do without, however, is her "date". She wasn't certain what to expect when her parents told her about Michael and that she was having dinner with him tonight. She expected some snobby rich boy who thought he was entitled to everything just because he was rich. _Wow, Dipper would call me a hypocrite if he heard that._ She also expected him to look like a troll. Instead, she was sitting across from an annoyingly cute boy with perfect straight teen, a light tan, blonde hair, and brown eyes and wearing expensive looking clothing.

And every so often, she would catch him staring at her. _Ugh, I wish he would stop that. He should keep his eyes in his food._ Normally, she likes brown eyes, like Dipper's. His eyes reminds her of the hot chocolate her old nanny used to make her whenever she got sick. Pacifica decided that Michael's reminded her of mud. And his hair was obviously dyed. She could see the brown roots coming back in.

Michael wipes his mouth with his napkin and asks, "Is there something wrong m'lady?"

 _Yes, you're an idiot and you should jump out the window._ Instead of that, she says, "Oh, nothing is wrong. I am simply enjoying my food. The pheasant is delightful. It is quite fortunate that we have two more, should we still be hungry. Thank you for your concern." Michael smiles sweetly at her and goes back to eating. _Ew, stop smiling at me like that._

"You know, Pacifica, when my parents told me I would be dining with you tonight, I had no idea I would be dining with the most beautiful girl ever."

Pacifica mentally rolls her eyes. _And here comes the flattery. I was wondering when that would come._

Michael continues, saying, "Indeed, you are easily more beautiful than any other woman I have ever met. And I have met plenty of women."

 _Just shut. The hell. Up already. Please._

"I must ask, where did you get your beauty from?"

Pacifica mentally shrugs and decides to humor him, at least until this night is over. "Well, I have been told that I get my looks from…" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes stray towards the window and she sees something peeking in through one of the panels. "Diana?" Diana, upon seeing Pacifica looking at her, jerks her head to the side and flies off.

Michael looks at her in confusion and asks, "'Diana'? Who is that? I thought your mother's name was Priscilla."

Pacifica leaps out of her chair and says, "Please excuse me, I have to use the lady's room."

Michael also stands from his seat and asks, "Would you like me to escort you my dear?"

Pacifica tries to keep herself from throwing up as she replies, "No, no, that isn't necessary. I think I know my own way around my home." And with that, she quickly but elegantly leaves the room before making a mad dash towards the neighboring room. Once shutting and locking the door, she quickly opens up one of the windows and is tackled by a very excited Diana, who immediately begins to crawl on her and nuzzles her. Pacifica laughs, scratching the dragonling under her chin and says, "I know, girl, I know. You're happy to see me. So am I. But, what are you doing here? And where is Ammut?"

Diana chirps and crawls off of Pacifica, allowing the preteen to stand up. She then swings her tail around and Pacifica sees that a note and pen has been attached to the sickle part of her tail. Pacifica takes it off and reads it out loud;

"Dear Paz, if you are reading this note, then part one of the plan has succeeded. Mabel and I are going to try to make your dinner a little more interesting with some extra guests. Write back to us to let us know you got the note. If you can, try to lure your date and anyone else out of the room long enough to sneak the assets in. If all goes according to plan, you should be able to sneak out during the chaos. Good luck and hopefully see you later.

Your friend, Dippy.

P.s. Mabel says hi."

Pacifica holds the note close to her chest and sighs happily. She _had_ thought Dipper gave up a little too easily this morning. Now she knows it was just a ruse. She quickly writes a response and, on an impulse, kisses the letter where she would've put her signature. "Heh, let's see what Brainiac thinks about this." She then secures the note back on Diana's tail and gives her a scratch behind her ear, earning a cooing sound from the dragon and opens the window so Diana can fly back out.

Figuring she's been gone a little too long, Pacifica hurriedly runs back to the small dining room and is greeted by the sight of her parents speaking to Michael. They seem to have been talking about her, for as soon as Michael saw her, he points in her direction. Her father gestures for her to come closer and she complies. "And where have you been young lady?" Her father asks sternly.

"I was in the bathroom father."

"You were gone an awfully long time. No matter, there is something I wish to show Michael before you continue eating. It will only take a few minutes so your food should still be warm. Come along."

Pacifica was about to argue when she remembers that she needs to get everyone out of the room. So instead, she says, "Very well father."

Preston eyes his daughter suspiciously but doesn't say anything. Instead, he and his wife begin walking through a door and down one of the hallways, Pacifica and Michael in tow.

Once everyone leaves, Diana manages to nudge open the window that was unwisely unlocked. Once she looks around and makes sure the coast is clear, she looks down and behind her and chirps excitedly before climbing into the dining room. A few seconds later, Ammut crawls in after Diana and they both take in the aroma of the freshly cooked and still hot food. Diana takes off on her wings and silently lands on the table, her claws barely clicking on the hard wooden surface. Ammut, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as graceful, leaping onto the table and sliding across the surface, knocking a few unlit candle sticks over. Diana snorts smoke into his face and Ammut responds with a nip on her flank. They look around, figuring out what to eat first when Ammut takes the pheasant was eating and manages to swallow it whole with a single gulp. Licking his jaws, he sets his sights on the fruit platter and pounces as Diana blows purple flames on another pheasant, charring it black before she decides it's to her liking before ripping a chunk off of it.

Preston is walking down the hall where all of the family paintings are being held, going on and on about a story of a member of the Northwest family. "And here is a picture of Dr. Northwest, where, as you can see, he has managed to develop a cure for the common cold."

Michael, who has starts in his eyes, exclaims, "That is amazing Mr. Northwest."

"Please, my boy, Mr. Northwest was my grandfather. You may simply call me Preston. And speaking of Mr. Northwest, here he is, founding the town bank."

Pacifica rolls her eyes and inwardly groans. _I can't believe I used to actually believe this crap. And Michael is eating it up._ A quiet sigh manages to slip out. _I wonder what Diana and Ammut are doing now._

Diana and Ammut, after clearing the table of food, are now staring at a piece of painting of Preston Northwest in his usual business suit that hasn't been hung up yet. Ammut looks at Diana and chirps at her. Diana looks at Ammut and chirps back, seemingly in conversation. They both look back at the painting and Diana lets her tongue slip out and with a sneeze, catches it on fire. She looks at Ammut, who shrinks back a bit away from the fire, and when she looks at the painting, she licks the painting, setting it on fire. Tongue slithering back in, she chirps excitedly and when she looks at Ammut, she notices that he is already gone and currently climbing on the curtains, only for them to fail to hold his weight and crash down, taking the bone dog with it. Diana blows a puff of smoke out of her nostrils out of annoyance before tucking her wings against her side and walking towards the fire place.

"And that, my dear boy, is how the Northwest ancestor founded the town of Gravity Falls." Preston finally finishes the story about their family history. Michael is mystified while Pacifica is disgusted. Thanks to Dipper, she finally knows her family is built on a lie. And while she vows to change her family name, she knows she won't be able to until her parents pass away and she inherits the family fortune. "And now for the story about how I banished a ghost who was threatening our family and guests at our last party."

Pacifica stops in her tracks when she hears those words come out of her father's mouth. _Oh hell no, he is_ not _going to take credit for something that the tried to avoid._ "Um, what exactly do you mean when 'you' managed to stop a ghost?"

The other three also stop and her father glares daggers at her. "Now is not the time sweetheart."

"No, screw that. All you and mother did was hide. It was Dipper and I who stopped him. Sure, it was up to me to pull the lever because a Northwest who had to open the gates but ultimately, it was Dipper who really helped. If it wasn't for him coming to help, we would all be dead!"

Preston narrows his eyes dangerously at his daughter and before he could reply, they all hear a scream coming from the dining room. "What the devil was that?!" They quickly go back to the dining room and are met with complete chaos.

The dining room is an absolute mess. The plates are all smashed and all the food is gone. Part of the table is on fire with purple flames and so is one of the curtains. Laying in the fireplace on top of the burning logs is Diana, who is sleeping off her meal. Ammut, however, is nowhere to be seen until one of the statues that was in there falls over and reveals Ammut attached to the back. He looks up and sees the shocked faces of the three Northwests and Michael. He sticks his tongue out at them and barks at Diana before climbing out the window. Diana wakes up and looks around drowsily. When she sees the group of humans, she squeaks in shock and quickly disappears up the chimney to join her companion.

Pacifica smiles to herself. _Good job Dippy._ She then takes this time to quickly slip away and runs towards her room.

Preston, on the other hand, is absolutely furious. He swings around to face Pacifica, only to discover that she is gone. Even angrier now, he picks up an unbroken glass and throws it against the wall, shattering it. Michael, seeing this sudden change in behavior, slowly back away and says, "Perhaps I should come back another day. Maybe try again. Um, bye!" and quickly makes his way to the door.

Priscilla calmly walks up to Preston and places a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit. "I know how it seems and all, my dear, but perhaps our daughter is going through a phase. I remember being quite rebellious when I was her age."

Preston takes a deep breath and lets it go after a few seconds. He then place his hand over hers and replies, "Perhaps. But I know that Pines boy was behind this. Those were his pets. I swear, I will get him for this. Right after I deal with our daughter." Priscilla smiles and goes down one of the halls to fetch a few servants to clean the dining room. Preston then goes to Pacifica's room and lightly raps his knuckles on the door. "Pacifica, this is your father speaking. We need to talk." No answer. He then knocks even harder. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, open this door immediately!" No answer again. This time, Preston kicks the door open and Pacifica is nowhere to be found. He looks around and notices two things. The first is that one of her suitcase is missing and so is some of her clothes. The second is that her window if open as well, letting the cool summer flow in. Preston walks to the window and just manages to see the Pines golf cart go around the bend. "Oh yes, he will pay indeed."

 **Well, here you guys go. The party crashers doing what they do best. I'll admit that I kind of had fun writing this chapter. I love rambunctious creatures and I'm definitely making these two that. Anyways, I'm going to take a little break. I may upload a bonus chapter sometime this week so keep an eye out for that. I should post my next actual chapter sometime next week.**


End file.
